1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording device that uses a pair of rollers to nip and convey a tray and that records an image on a recording medium set on the tray.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image recording device that uses a pair of rollers to nip and convey a tray having the shape of a thin plate is known. In the image recording device, a thick recording medium, such as a CD or a DVD, is set on a dedicated tray. The tray is conveyed within the image recording device, and an image is recorded onto the recording medium.
In such an image recording device, the midsection of the tray is bent by the force from the driving roller and the driven roller for nipping the tray. The tray or the CD or DVD comes into contact with the driving roller or a recording head.